Day Off
by kaboost
Summary: When Aizen's away, the arrancars are at play. GrimmUlqui. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Warning: Yaoi and a horribly written fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

"_Grimmjow,_"

"Yes, Ulqui?"

"Could you please let me go this instant?"

"Let me think about it,"

"…" _Gah._

"No."

"…" _This is so humiliating._

Grimmjow, who forced Ulquiorra to sit on his lap, had been nuzzling _his_ Ulqui's neck for the past ten minutes. Who knew those two would get together?

* * *

The two lov - er, arrancars were waiting for their subordinates in the meeting room. Another meeting, probably a pointless one, was announced by Gin. A few were already there, namely Halibel, Barragan – both looking very bored and a sleeping Stark.

"Hellooooo my little ducklings!" Gin suddenly opened the two big doors with a bang, causing Stark to wake up.

"Wuh?"

"Stark, dear, wipe yer' drool, please. It's disgusting."

"Oh."

"Grimm-chan, Ulqui-chan. Make love later, we have work to do,"

Said arrancars immediately separated, blushing. Both were now in their own seats.

"Okay, my darlings let us begin,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..zz"

"Erm, Ichimaru-sama?" Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Yes, Ulqui-chan?"

"The others aren't here, yet."

"Oh, yer right. Might as well call 'em,"

A cough.

"OI! COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL STALK YA' FER' THE REST OF YOUR ARRANCAR LIVES!"

A minute passed.

An earthquake.

Stampede.

Some shouting and yelling.

Chairs being dragged.

Rustles.

And voilà!

Instant espadas.

.

"Good. We're all set. Now let's start this meeting."

Gin bent down, brought out a projector containing who-knows-what. (Probably something embarrassing and weird.) It was turned on by remote the former shinigami was holding from the very beginning of this story.

"As you can see, Aizen-sama is not 'ere. He's… on leave right now,"

"He is?" Someone – Nnoitra butted in.

"Yep, he is. You all might be wondering why _I, _the amazing Ichimaru Gin, called ya' on an urgent meeting today."

"…Not really," Gimmjow muttered absent mindedly. _You called us on a freakin' meeting two days ago! Warning us about the importance of 'safe sex' and all that shit. Who cares!? Screw safe sex! _

_..On the bright side, it _was_ nice seeing Ulquiorra blush for two whole glorious hours. I could just _–

The teal haired man felt something or someone poking him on the ribs. He looked at the source of the annoying gesture. Ready to strangle whoever dared disturb him from his (perverted) thoughts.

Rather, he was greeted by a death glare coming from Ulquiorra. That says, "Stop it or no sex for a month."

.

The Sexta Espada resisted the urge to whimper and beg for forgiveness. He can't take this kind of torture! Away from his cute lover would be hell, a–and that would mean no one will protect him from the evil enigmas lurking in the darkness.

What if someone kidnaps Ulquiorra? What if other arrancar/shinigami/hallow took him away? What if–

"Did you say something, Grimmjow?" The sickly sweet voice of Gin echoed through the thick walls of the room.

Snapping out of his... thought rambling, the said espada lowered his head and uttered a silent, "No."

"As I was saying, I called a meeting 'cause I'll be showing you a video message from Aizen-sama and how yer' all involved."

With a silent 'click'. A video played on the wide white screen on the front of the long table.

A tired looking Aizen was seen, tied up on a chair and he appeared to be reading a piece of paper clutched tightly between his two hands.

"Uh… hello, my dear espada! When you receive this message, this clearly states that every single one of you is going to have a day off and… Erm, Gin?" Their leader looked up, shifting his gaze to his left.

"What!?" An angry voice retorted.

"Err, why does this say I'm going on a trip to Mount Fuji to train monkeys?"

"Just read, dammit!"

"And I am going to Mount Fuji to train mokeys. Bye!" Aizen said, hurriedly. He looked scared, honestly.

The video ended.

An awkward silence emitted from the group.

.

"A… day off?" Szayel blurted, unbelievably. Breaking the uncouth situation.

The very familiar grim widened, "Yes, my dear, a day off! More likely a_ week_ off! I requested (forced) Aizen-sama to extend your vacation. All of you look exhausted,"

More awkward silence.

Most of them look like fish out of water.

No. Way. They were having a _week off_. Aizen didn't even allow them to sleep eight hours a day.

The silence, yet again, was broken by loud screams and murmurs.

"NO WAY! THIS IS SO COOL!" (Nnoitra)

"Now I can get my nails done properly." (Halibel)

"I can sleep more!" (Guess who)

Gin sighed happily. It was such a beautiful sight seeing his adorable espada jump for joy and happiness.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Ulquiorra exhaled wearily. He had a bad feeling about this.

This is going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

My 2nd fic. Deleted the 1st one.

I'm still not used to writing fan fiction of my own. Don't sue me, please.

And, what's a beta reader? I've been reading fics for almost a year now; I still don't know what a beta reader is. I'm too lazy to read FAQs. HAHAHAHA.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Yaoi. HichiIchi cameo!

**Chapter 2: Day 1 ****– Monday**

* * *

It was the first day of their so called 'vacation' and Grimmjow was loving it. So far, this break from work thing was good, hell it was _amazing._

Some of the espada were eating ice cream that was made by the Primera, Stark; which was surprisingly delicious. Maybe… just maybe, he was an ice cream vendor who owned a huge ice cream parlor when he was human.

Not all of them were there though; they were doing 'buissness'. Still, that's their loss; they won't be able to taste the delightful delicacy, again. Ever.

"Oi Stark!_ How_ did you make this? This is fucking amazing!" Grimmjow shouted enthusiastically. He had three bowls now and currently devouring his fourth.

The others agreed zealously. No one, not even his fracción, Lilynette, knew their superior could create such a delicious treat.

"Well," Stark answered lazily. "When I sleep, I always have dreams of making ice cream sundaes, chocolate toffees, candy apples, six-foot tall cakes and other sweets."

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown three heads.

"What? It's true."

"_Anyway,_ after we eat what're we gonna do?" Nnoitra questioned. He had a total of five bowls and was planning on a sixth.

As if on cue, a loud _BANG _rang throughout the room startling every espada in the room.

"I have plans for you guys!"

Oh no. Oh_ god_ no.

"You," A long finger pointed at them. "Will be going to the beach."

"You mean the human world?" Szayel asked, knowingly.

"Eh. Same thing."

The arrancars gawked. The_ beach_?

Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at each other, mouths agape. Both knew where else was a place to waste time.

"Can we go to the arcade, instead?"

"No."

"What? Why!?" The pair was now crying big fat anime tears.

Gin didn't answer. Only grinned. Sadistic bastard.

.

Meanwhile, the only female espada was arguing with herself whether to ditch the group or ask permission – politely to their leader. She didn't want to go to the beach. People will presumably stare at her breasts – especially men. All of her comrades were a bunch of brainless creatures. Well, there_ are_ a few who looks female. Take Szayel and Ulquiorra for example, Szayel was pretty and Ulquiorra was undeniably adorable. But that's beside the point, they were still men. '_I hate men_.'

"Ichimaru-sama?"

"Yes, Halibel?"

"Can I go to a mall instead of going to the beach?"

"Of course!"

_Score one for Halibel._

"What. The. Fuck. Why'd you allow _her _to go someplace else?" The Sexta Espada squawked.

Ulquiorra sighed. Can't Grimmjow show some respect to their leader for once?

"That's because she asked nicely and she doesn't say bad words,"

"Bullshit."

"See? Bad words." Gin strolled toward the scowling sexta and whispered mischievously, "Besides, don't you want to see Ulqui-chan in _tight, short_ swim trunks?"

Grimmjow took a moment to absorb the information and began to drool grossly. He snapped out of his (obviously perverted) daydream as soon as he decided that going to the beach will be blast. "Hell yes! Let's go the beach!"

"Traitor." Nnoitra hissed.

Gin's grin widened even more.

* * *

Ulquiorra perked up. He heard his name.

Weird.

Maybe he was hallucinating or tired, he ate too many sweets. The Cuatro was planning to sleep all day and Ichimaru just _had _to waltz in, informing them of their little 'beach trip'.

Hooray.

Not.

* * *

It was scorching HOT.

So hot that you put an iceberg in the middle of the water, it'll melt and cause high tide.

Dammit. Maybe Grimmjow should've argued with Gin a little bit more.

"Gaaaaaah. It's so hottt," Nnoitra wailed.

"Quinta. If your complaining so much why did you not stay at Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. He's companions were complaing too much. It was adding to the repulsive heat.

"Because, Ulquiorra, I would miss out all the fun!"

"Hn. So it may seem."

"Oh c'mon Ulqui-chan don't be such a spoil sport. Enjoy the sun!" Gin hooted, optimistically. He wasn't any help either.

"Where's the bathroom? I want to go swim now." Szayel asked. '_He looks eager.' _Ulquiorra thought.

"Ah. It's there."

"Oh, okay. C'mon people, let get dressed."

"…You're not the boss of us." Nnoitra and Grimmjow huffed. Both followed; bags in hand. The other arrancars bailed out (again). Party poopers.

"Ulqui-chan? Why didn't ya' follow 'em?"

"I wanted to go alone, Ichimaru-sama."

"Ah. I see."

"Erm… may I go now?"

"Of course! Who said ya' can't?"

* * *

Ulquiorra was walking towards another path to the bathroom stalls. As he reached his destination, he opened the first stall he saw; revealing something profoundly unexpected.

"GWAAH!"

Inside was a flustered and blushing Kurosaki Ichigo and a hollow (that looks exactly like him exclude for the skin color and eyes) with a lecherous smirk.

The substitute shinigami was pressed against the wall and the hollow was removing his swim trunks.

"Yo-you!"

"Heh, King. Ya' forgot t' lock the door."

"What!? _You _dragged me in here!"

"But ya' allowed me to." The ghostly figure's smirk widened.

"Wha–"

"Ahem."

A cough interrupted their argument. Its source had a pale blush stating he's cheeks.

"Kurosaki,"

"Espada!?"

"Ignore him King. He ain't done anything."

"But–" Ichigo wailed.

"Hello to you too Kurosaki and hollow…?"

"Call me Shirosaki or Shiro, whichever ya' like."

"Err, If I may ask, where you two going to do… _it_?" A blush appeared again.

"No! We–" Shiro covered Ichigo's mouth with his free hand. The other was on the shinigami's hips.

"More or less, yeah."

"Oh, um. I-I'll be going now. I apologize for disturbing you."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for dropping by!" Shiro cackled.

"Hmmph!"

* * *

Ulquiorra stepped out of the stall, now dressed in black swim trunks that reached mid-thigh. _God _can this thing get any smaller?

Abruptly, a pair of arms slid onto his waist and a head nuzzled his neck.

"Ulqui, you look hot." Grimmjow sensually licked the back of his neck.

"Grimmjow, _please, _not in public."

"But Ulqui, you really look cute right now."

"GRIMMJOW."

"…Fine. Your ass is mine as soon as we get home." The Sexta Espada smirked as an adorable blush appeared on his lover's cheeks.

"Grimm-chan! Ulqui-chan! The water's great!" Stark, Nnoitra and Gin were tossing a beach ball around.

"Let's go Ulqui," Grimmjow plunged into the water taking Ulquiorra with him.

"Waah!"

They were back in Las Noches. It was one hell of a day – a very exhausting one, that is.

They did a_ lot_ of things today:

1. Play volley ball.

2. Find shells and starfish then

3. Throw them at each other.

4. Bump into Kurosaki Ichigo's group. (Strangely enough, the look-alike hollow was missing, but Ulquiorra chose not to ask.)

5. Argue with them.

6. Challege them to a game of volleyball.

7. Tie with the opponent's score.

8. Threaten them.

9. Buy soda.

And the list goes on.

.

"Whew! What an exhausting day!" Gin said, enthusiastically. He didn't look tired at all.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep."

"Same here."

"You're coming with me, Ulqui." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and dragged him to his room.

"He-Hey!"

"Good night, my dears. Sweet dreams! _'I'm totally gonna spy on those two. I need more blackmail material. Mwahahahaha!.'_

Once the pair reached the room, Ulquiorra was dumped on the bed, gently.

The Cuatro Espada sighed, comfortably. Turning to his side, he reached out for the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Oi! Ulqui! Don't sleep yet! I was looking forward for this the whole fuckin' day!"

"No. Go to sleep, Grimmjow."

"No."

"Grimmjow, sleep."

"No, not until you give me a kiss." The Sexta pouted. He wanted Ulquiorra Shiffer. Now.

"Fine. But only one kiss."

'_Heh. It'll be more than a kiss, Ulqui. Just wait and see.'_

* * *

A/N: I rushed this, sorry. ;_;

I have exams this week. Gaaaah.

I think I used too much punctuation marks. And the horizontal ruler-thingy.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day 2 ½ – Tuesday**

**

* * *

  
**

Ulquiorra sat idly on his bed, reading a book. Strangely though, the book, in general, involved 'relationships'. It was a gift by Ichimaru Gin. Seriously, where does the guy get this stuff?

It was a peaceful midday in Hueco Mundo. Very silent, harmonious, serene –

"Ulqui~!

Well, it was fun while it lasted.

Sure enough, Grimmjow stood beside his door post. Hands in pockets and a wide, lazy grin. "Why didn't you eat?"

"I am not hungry."

"Why?"

"I ate plenty during breakfast."

"Oh."

Grimmjow strode soundlessly to his lover's bed and sat down comfortably. "I can seat here, right?"

"That would be fine."

Five minutes passed.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Wow, it was unbelievable. Who knew Grimmjow could refrain for talking for more than ten minutes?

"…Ulqui?"

"_What, _Grimmjow?" '_There goes my quiet time.'_

"You've been reading that fuckin' book for like, forever."

"I can't read a book in 'foreer' Grimmjow. Besides, I'm almost finished."

"Hurry up already." _'So I can molest you. Mwahahaha!' _Grimmjow hid his growing evil grin to avoid any side comments from his companion.

* * *

Ulquiorra finished the remaining chapters and made a mental review, _'…Interesting. Very interesting indeed. I wonder if I could apply those tips suggested, they sound quite useful.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Grimmjow shouted and danced joyfully in his head. Though, he _was _curious on what that book was about. "What were you reading?"

"…See for yourself."

"...Gay relationships? Who gave you this shit?"

"Ichimaru-sama."

"Huh. Figures."

Speaking of which, Ulquiorra suddenly remembers the bathroom incident. Kurosaki Ichigo and an identical hollow.

"Grimmjow."

"Huh?"

"Do you think it's possible for a shinigami and a hollow to have a relationship with each other?"

"What? Why the hell–?" Grimmjow cut his own sentence as he thought of why Ulquiorra was asking such an absurd question. A shinigami and a hollow? Relationship? Did… did Ulquiorra met someone else? Could it be a shinigami?

Wait.

Shinigami = Kurosaki Ichigo.

"It's that fucking Kurosaki Ichigo, right!?"

"What are you talking about Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra frowned.

The teal haired espada simply ignored his partner. "I knew it! I should've killed him yesterday! Chopped off his fucking head and–"

"Grimm–"

"–ceroed his body till it burned!"

"Grimmjow–"

"What Ulquiorra?!" Grimmjow snapped. He was furious. And very jealous. "Am I not good enough?!"

The Cuatro sighed. Annoyed and agitated.

"It _had _to be a shinigami. It just had to be."

"GRIMMJOW."

"WHAT?!"

Ulquiorra sighed, again. It was obvious Grimmjow misunderstood. "I was only asking if it was possible because, I saw Kurosaki Ichigo–"

"I knew it!"

"Do not interrupt me while I am speaking." Ulquiorra barked, angrily. Glaring at his lover, who seemed to follow his simple order.

" …"

"As I was saying, I saw Kurosaki Ichigo together with a hollow, who calls himself Shirosaki. I saw them in a bathroom about to um… have sex." The last word came out as a squeak.

"Huh?" Grimmjow was confused at the same time, surprised. That shinigami was gay? And he hooked up with a hollow? Weird.

"That happened yesterday, I believe."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

No one spoke for about a moment of two. They had fought many times before, but this was probably the most intense.

Grimmjow finally decided to break the ice. "I'm sorry, Ulqui." He felt nothing but guilt. He thought his Ulqui cheated on him. The Sexta knew Ulquiorra wouldn't. He lost control of himself. Grimmjow went overboard with the jealousy.

.

Damn, it almost ruined their relationship.

"It's fine Grimmjow." Ulquiorra sighed, for the third time that morning. Really, his lover sometimes was a little _too _possessive.

"But…"

"I said its fine. Grimmjow." _'This is getting annoying.'_

"…"

Ulquiorra looked at the latter, only to see a teary Grimmjow.

.

'_Was I too harsh?'_

Facing the taller man, he stretched both arms out in an inviting manner. "Come here."

Grimmjow looked up and happily complied. It isn't everday you see Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Fourth Esapada, the so called 'emo' of the pack, offering a hug. He nuzzled his head on the crook of the samller man's neck. He could feel a blush coming. '_So warm.'_

Ulquiorra held Grimmjow in his arms comfortably. "Grimmjow?"

A muffled reply. "Hm?"

"You know I won't leave you, right?" Ulquiorra asked, blushing hotly.

"Mmhmm."

"And you know I… love you, right?"

Grimmjow perked, looking directly to his flushed lover and stared. It took him a moment to process the information.

Ulquiorra, still flushed, masked a confused face. '_Why is he staring at me? Did I do something?'_

Finally, the Sexta gleamed with happiness. "Yes!" Glomping the Cuatro, Grimmjow started nibbling and kissing the latter's neck, causing a small whimper of satisfaction. Moving up from the abused nape, Grimmjow captured the eager pale lips of Ulquiorra and slipping his tongue inside the hot cavern, "Ahh."

Ulquiorra, though dazed and distracted, opened eyes and looked around his quarters. He observed the book, the door, three people standing beside his doorpost, oh and camera. How nice_. 'Eh?'_

"Waah!" Pushing Grimmjow (gently) away from him, Ulquiorra blushed ten more octaves of red.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Grimmjow snarled_. 'It was getting hot too.'_

"Ya left th' door opened.' Gin answered, appeased. He patted the video camera in hand, "an' I got it all on tape."

"All of it?" Ulquiorra squeaked. _'Noooooooo!'_

"Yep."

"Dammit. I hope you're fuckin' happy." The teal haired man growled.

"Oh, I am."

* * *

With the three people standing beside Ulquiorra's doorpost namely: Szayel, Nnoitra and Stark. They were gaping and blushing.

"Erm, I have to go to um, my room to do… stuff." Szayel left grumbling.

"Yeah, me too." Nnoitra followed. 'God, I did _not_ have to see _that._'

"…" Stark left without another word, but had one thing on his mind: 'That is _sooo _going to hunt my dreams.'

"Don't mind them."

"…"

"…"

"Oh, by the way, were goin' t' th' park t'day. So, get ready."

Two synchronized groans filled the room. Gin left with an amused grin.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I got busy and lazy. I was forced to cut this chapter because I have no idea what to do. ;____;

Any suggestions for their trip to the park?

Review!


End file.
